River vs Zombies
by boozyaunt
Summary: When one of her eager interns is turned into a Zombie on an expedition. . . River and her team must work to stop the virus before anyone else catches it.


a/n: This is toward the end of River Song's story. I have this set as her last mission just before the one in the Library. This is looking at the idea that their time on Darillium ended a few missions before her death. Anyway. I hope for those of you that read. . . you enjoy.

River vs. Zombies

**LUNA UNIVERSITY,**

**ARCHAEOLOGY DEPARTMENT.**

**13TH OCTOBER, 6100**

"Professor Song! Professor Song!" came the annoyingly chipper voice of Other Dave, followed by the much too enthusiastic prancing of footsteps alerting River Song to his obvious desire to catch up to her.

Oh how someone could be so peppy at this hour was beyond her comprehension. Not that she cared enough about the chap to learn anymore about him than what she needed to know in order for the two to work together. He was a newbie . . . straight out of University in the last month in fact. He was completing his first year Residency in the University's Department of Archaeology.

River wasn't fond of him at all, really. He was young, naive, and much too excited for her liking. . . Thus the title 'Other Dave' was born. This allowed the group to differentiate between the two men on the team who shared the name. Not that it was hard to do so. . . as 'Proper Dave'. . . her favorite of the two. . . was much more tolerable to work alongside.

"Professor!" The sound of Other Dave's footsteps approaching from behind only grew nearer and nearer.

"What is it?" The sound of her voice was like a sing-song laced with annoyance. She didn't even look up from the book she was currently skimming through. Their team was about to embark on a mission, and she was doing her best to prepare.

She wanted nothing more than to be left alone to do her work. She'd always been this way, but it was even-more-so the fact these days.

It had only been a month since she'd returned from Darillium. . . after spending twenty-four years in a day with the Doctor. Though she'd been given quite the bit of closure during their time together. . .she'd returned to life as usual - working. . . waiting for the end she knew was near. . . and doing whatever she could to make up for all she'd done wrong - to pay the inward debt she felt in hopes of giving back in some way. Her death. . . she knew this now. . . was inevitable. . . and she wanted to right wrong wherever she could.

River didn't allow herself to think on it too much. The weight of it all was crushing. . . knowing that this time. . .whenever that may be. . . there would be no way out. The Doctor wouldn't even be able to save her.

River Song was going to die. There would be no more cheating time.

"Professor!"

Was he seriously still calling her after she already asked him what he wanted? Apparently so. She hated Interns!

It was obvious by his lack of sharing information. . . he wanted her undivided attention. She could protest by ignoring him and continuing onward. . . yes. . . but what was the point? She was already feeling a headache coming on. . . and it wasn't worth the struggle.

A low and highly annoyed sigh left the lips of the curly-haired Professor. She looked up from the book she had been engrossed in. . . but she'd not yet turned around to face him.

"This had better be good."

"It is! I've calculated-" Other Dave's words were cut short when River turned. . . stopping him mid-tracks and sentence just as he almost ran into her.

Though shorter than Dave. . . even with heels on. . . the Professor stood in quite the authoritative manner. Her eyes bore into the young and eager intern.

"First of all. . . calm yourself. . . before you have an aneurysm and whatever important information you have to share is forgotten."

"Right. Sorry, Professor." Dave took in a deep breath. . . exhaled it and continued. "I located the planet. I've got its coordinates from the particular time you requested. It's all right here. . . ready to go."

He handed his tablet over to River. She immediately took the device.

She was now studying the screen. Her eyes lit up when she saw what she'd been looking for. Though he was completely annoying. . . this was why she kept Other Dave around. Well. . . _that_. . . and the fact the University forced her to do so.

Yes. He was an intern. . . but Other Dave was always prompt at completing a task. She would've rather have just done the work herself. . . it would've been much faster than even he would've been able to accomplish it. . . but part of her job was allowing him to learn and do the work assigned.

This. . . amongst many other reasons. . . was why she remained only a part time Archaeologist .

She'd never been a team player. No. River preferred to ride solo.

She liked being alone. It was less of a hassle when she was left alone to do her work.

It made sense, really. . . why she was this way. One just had to take a look at her life . . . it was in all of the History books. . . to see why she was this way.

"Now _this_ is most definitely worth it."

River watched as his the young man's eyes lit up the moment she gave her approval.

"Don't let this go to your head. I still don't fancy you."

Other Dave's smile remained. It was obvious her insult did nothing to deter him from the joy he felt. . . which was okay with her. It wouldn't happen often . . . so he might as well savor the moment.

River's focus returned to the tablet. The planet in question was one whose population had been wiped out years prior to the time they were in now. The importance of this expedition was the hope of digging up any useful information on who or what might have caused the planet's extinction.

There were speculations in the History books of how this planet. . .amongst several others. . .were completely wiped out thanks to an unknown virus which made it's way without warning into the atmosphere of the planets.

It was said to have turned anyone exposed to its spores into walking dead-like creatures. Their skin was reported to have eaten away at itself. Their brain turned to mush. . . and all feelings and emotion erased. They were neither dead nor alive. . . and they ate the brains of the living. It went on until there was no one left standing.

River was known to take interest in only certain cases. . . as she didn't have time or care for them all. There was a specific reason she became a Professor of Archaeology. . . and that was to keep up with the Doctor, of course!

She could remain many steps ahead this way. This was how she learned all about him and showed up at just the right time to help him. . . and usually why she had the answers (. . . or _**spoilers**_!. . .) to get them out of a bind. She liked to show off for him.

River enjoyed showing up and saving the day. . . whilst getting to show off to her husband in the process. All of it was quite the thrill for the Professor!

Now. . . that was not to say she didn't _ever_ find herself on an expedition that didn't pertain to him. No. . . but. . . for the most part. . . she preferred to keep her cases focused on her mission. She would learn about the Doctor and his past, present and future enemies and explorations in order to help him whenever and however she could.

She believed in the Doctor's mission. . . Though she'd been trained and condition for the exact opposite - to kill him and thwart any possibility of him advancing further into Time and Space. River being River was always the rebel . . . and of course, even she in her right mind (the one that had been brought up to hate the man she fell in love with) fought against what she always knew - kill the Doctor - and somehow come out on the other side as one of his most trusted and loyal allies.

This particular case. . . like the others she took on. . . was of importance to River. Before their untimely ending. . . this planet was once home to a race of people who were one of the many allies of the Doctor. . . and one day. . . in said past - his future - he would learn of their demise. . . and the weight of the guilt of not being there to help in aiding them would lead him down a path of destruction.

River wouldn't allow that to happen.

She would rewrite time and stop whoever was after this species and their planet. She was determined to find said enemy. . . virus. . . or whatever the hell it was. . . and stop them before they took out an entire race of people.

In order to do that though. . . she had to study anything left behind. . . explaining why this expedition she was about to embark on with her team was vital to her mission.

River turned on her heels. "Come on. We have work to do."

Other Dave nodded enthusiastically. . . and the two made way with haste down the remaining corridors to find the team and prepare to embark on their expedition.

* * *

Inside one of the many classrooms of the school. . . the eager team of Professor River Song were readying themselves to embark on their latest expedition. They were currently packing their bags before they set off. They were ready and suited up in their Space suits to boot!

It was known that they'd have to wait on their leader. . . as Professor Song was always running late. . . but if they were to ask her about it. . . she would remind them that Time was irrelevant. . . it wasn't real. She was always manipulating it. River Song ran on her own schedule. . . and anyone who didn't like it? Well. It really didn't matter to her.

"Damn it. Where is it?" That was one of the Professor's students Anita. She was frantically looking through her bag and around the table for something in particular.

Proper Dave was on the other side of the room finishing up packing his own belongings away.

"Maybe I can help." That was the voice of Miss Evangelista making her way across the room from the opposite side from Proper Dave. "What do you need?"

Anita looked up toward Miss Evangelista. Her expression amused. "No. No. It's okay. I think it's best you don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Miss Evangelista was serious in her inquiry. "I can help."

Anita's amusement remained spread across her features. She shook her head and went back to work. Miss Evangelista sighed and returned back to her own bags.

It was very well known Miss Evangelista wasn't taken seriously by the group. None of them liked her. She wasn't the brightest bulb and everyone knew it was her father's copious amounts of money donated to the Archaeology Department that secured her a spot on the team.

"Is this what you were looking for?" It was Proper Dave who spoke this time. He held a Scanner in is hand.

"Oi! Where did you find it?" Anita held up her own hands to imply for him to toss it her way.

Dave threw the device. "It was on the table where you left it."

Anita caught the Scanner and secure it in her back. "Alright. . . that's me set for this mission."

"As am I." Proper Dave picked up his backpack and made way over to where Anita stood.

There was a big grin spread across his lips whilst drawing out a deck of cards from his pocket. Anita smiled and took the cards and sat down at the table. Proper Dave looked to Other Dave. . . he was currently playing with one of the many gadgets he owned.

"Ay, Other Dave!" Proper Dave called out to the other one across the room. "Care to play a round whilst we wait on the Professor?"

Other Dave looked up from his gadget. It was obvious by his expression he was engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. He shook his head.

"No. Not this time, mate. I've got to make sure my new scanner is all set before we're off. I want to prove to Professor Song that it's better. She says hers works well for her, but she doesn't understand what the latest technology can do."

Anita and Proper Dave both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Proper Dave shook his head. "Suit yourself, mate." He looked to Anita. "Guess it's just you and me, then."

"I can play." That was Miss Evangelista chiming in. She had been sitting in a chair picking at her nails whilst the others were chatting.

Anita shook her head. "No. . . Actually. Would you mind fetching the Professor? She needs to know we're ready whenever she is."

Miss Evangelista sighed, stood, and made her way out of the room.

Anita and Proper Dave sat at the table and began to dish out the cards to each other.

Proper Dave looked up from his deck. "Say. . . Do we know whose funding our expedition this time?"

"Some bloke named Charles Potter." Anita's answer was nonchalant. "He's probably like all the others. Some old chap or young heir to a throne with loads of money to blow. He probably has some sort of connection and interest to the planet and expedition. I'm sure. . . like all the others. . . he won't be that interesting."

* * *

River stood in front of her desk. She was storing the last of the items needed for their journey in her bag. She'd just finished programming her scanner for checking the air quality of the planet once they arrived.

Other Dave hounded her earlier that day. . . after they'd informed the others of their readiness for the mission. . . about the need to upgrade to the latest and the greatest. She wouldn't do it. His parents had obviously spoiled him rotten growing up. . . because he talked like a child who was given whatever he pleased.

The thought of the privileged men and women in this world really irked the Professor. They quite honestly did her head in! They would never know the value of anything - not when it was always handed to them without having to work for it!

. . . and _anyway_. . . why did she need the latest and the greatest when she had something that worked? She'd always stolen what she owned. What was the point of buying something she could steal? She would do whatever necessary to take possession of what she needed when she needed it. It's quality? Now. . . that was a different matter entirely. For River Song. . .as long as it worked and did the trick. . . the rest didn't matter. This way of living. . .however. . . had gotten her into quite the bind every now and then. . . but she always managed to find a way out. . .and what was life without a bit of thrill anyway?

She'd never owned much. How could she? She never stayed in one place long enough to accumulate more than what she needed to survive at the time. It worked for her. . . and so did the scanner she owned. The memories she held from stealing the one she used. . . was worth the possible consequence of being caught. . .or worse. What an adventure that one had been! There was a smirk which tugged on the edge of her lips at the reminder.

Without stealing. . . she wouldn't have experienced half of what she had. . . and part of the game of life she played. . . was finding thrill when and where she could. The adrenaline rush was her drug. . . she honestly had used it to survive many times when all hope felt lost in her life and she just needed something to numb the pain she felt inside.

After placing the gun she took from the artifacts department in the holster she wore around the Space suit. . . and her communicator along with a few other items in her bag. . . she placed the last two items into her bag. They were her most prized possessions. These were the only things she owned that she didn't steal. . . rather they were given to her. Her diary. . . of course. . . was one of them. . . and the newest to come into her possession. . .her very own Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor surprised her with it when she first arrived on Darillium.

River allowed herself to think back to that time. She smiled at the reminder at how excited she had been he gave it to her. The Doctor didn't just give gifts like _that_ to anyone. She knew it was special. . . and she would hold it dear and use it well until the day she died.

Her Sonic Trowel did the trick. . . or. . . at least. . . did what she needed it to do most of the time. . .but it had been no Sonic Screwdriver. _This_ had all the bells and whistles! . . . and oh how River Song loved a good bell and whistle!

She hit a nerve inside of herself. She hit a nerve she didn't want to explore. . . and before she could even think on the Doctor and their time on Darillium and anything else she was harboring inside of her. . . River shoved the Sonic Screw Driver into her bag and slipped it around her shoulders.

River was stopped in her tracks when the door opened a crack and a mans face she did not know appeared in the crack.

"Professor Song?"

"That's what it says on the door." Her tone was short and annoyed. "I prefer my guests to knock before entering my office."

"Right. Of course. My apologies. Shall I give it another go?"

Smooth. She was going to hate this one, she already knew that. By the look of what she saw before her as he stepped inside of her office. . . even though he'd just asked if he should try again (**_!_**) . . . he was well off. . . and it hit her the more she studied him. This was Charles Potter. . . the supplier of the funds needed for this expedition. Brilliant.

He'd been the one she'd shared many an e-letter with over the last few months. . . and the one who approached her originally about the expedition. Apparently. . . he took interest in finding out more of what happened due to the fact his grandfather had been on the planet when the virus took over. His grandfather didn't survive. . .and Charles had apparently spent his life trying to find a way to track down who was behind it all.

"Since you're already inside. . . wasting my time. . . let's get down to business, shall we? I'm going to assume you're Mr. Potter?" She made her back over to her desk now. There was a large folder on her desk she'd forgotten and inside of it was filled with paperwork she needed him to sign. She held out a pen toward him.

"I am. . . " Charles stepped forward and took the pen she held out toward him and sat it down on the desk. He took her hand instead. ". . .but call me Charles."

"I'd rather not." River removed her hand from his. She sprawled out the legal forms before him. "These are our side of the legal terms you agreed to. I need you to sign and date them before departure."

River pointed toward each section she needed him to sign.

Charles grabbed his own stack of folders from his briefcase. River quirked a brow when he handed them to her.

"I've got my own set of terms. I expect each one of you and your team to read and sign before we head off."

River smirked. . . but it wasn't an expression of amusement. Oh, no. She despised funders with a passion. They were always so needy, greedy, and entitled.

"My team may read these. . . if _they_ wish. Though. . . no one on our end. . . as we're going through the University. . . you're only the funder of this expedition. . . is required to sign anything they don't wish to. I. . . being one of those who has no desire to sign my name to any sort of binding contract. . . have no interest in wasting my time reading it either."

River didn't allow him the chance to say anything further. No. She may have been forced to work with him, but it didn't mean she had to be nice. She didn't have to do anything she didn't please. She'd received tenure from the University. . .she was a valuable asset. She knew this. . . and unless the Universe told her it was her time to go. . . she wasn't going anywhere.

The Professor grabbed her bag and made her way toward the door.

River turned his way just before leaving her office. "Oh. . . and you'll want to find yourself a Space suit. A proper name-brand suit-and-tie may be the fad where you come from. . .but where we're going, Mr. Potter. . . you'll need more than _that_ to protect you."

River was all for being well dressed. Hell. . . she was quite the glamorous lady. She was known for her fashionable attire. . ._when_ the role she was playing called for it! This expedition they were embarking on. . . was one whose safety in environment and atmosphere was in question. . . and it required more protective clothing.

River opened the door to her office. . . only to be stopped from exiting by Miss Evangelista standing there with her fist in the air as if she was prepared to knock. The brunette gulped and blinked. It was obvious she was nervous.

River assumed Miss Evangelista had been sent by the others to fetch her.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm ready." The Professor wasn't the fondest of the young girl, but she didn't hate her either. "Miss Evangelista. . .would you mind helping Mr. Potter find a Space suit for travel?"

Miss Evangelista nodded.

Without another word River made her way down the hall and toward the expedition room. . . whilst Miss Evangelista and Charles Potter walked down the opposite corridor to find him the proper attire.

* * *

**PLANET 5039-1**

**13 OCTOBER, 2700**

Not too long after Miss Evangelista and Charles returned from finding him a space-suit of his own. . . River and her team took off. They arrived moments after leaving through the portal she'd created with the Vortex Manipulator.

For several hundred years remaining uninhabited. . . there remained still several indications a civilization once thrived here. What were once buildings. . . remained standing in some points. . . whilst in others their stones had completely faded away. The streets were for the most part in tact. . . but there were parts that had dissolved to dust and nothing but holes replaced what was once asphalted roads.

River looked around. Her eyes scanned the area for any place they may be able to set up camp and begin their exploring. . . though, first things first. . . she retrieved her scanner from her bag.

"Right. Everyone! Keep your Breathers on until I've given the all clear." She was able to speak to them through the communicators they had connected onto their suits.

"It's my time to shine!" That was Other Dave, and he was bouncing around. He retrieved his own scanner and began punching in what he needed to check the atmosphere. "Be ready to be shown up, Professor!"

River ignored him. She was too busy not caring about what he had to say and watching her screen carefully to make sure she read all the important markers popping up. It was taking longer than usual to get a reading on everything in the atmosphere. . . which was her first sure sign that it wasn't safe for them to be breathing the air it provided.

Her screen began to glitch. River groaned. "Oh. Come on."

She hit the thing feeling infuriated that of all the times for it to bloody malfunction it had to this one!

A dinging noise went off and it was coming from a few feet away where Other Dave stood. He jumped up and down and let out some sort of a giddy shout.

"We've received an all clear!" He looked around at all of them with wide and excited eyes behind the mask of the Space suit he wore.

"We're all clear!" He began to remove the Breather he wore. "We can remove our Breathers!"

River's head shot up the instant Other Dave instructed her team as to what to do.

"Wait! No. That's not my order!" She hit her scanner again. "Leave. Your. Breathers. On."

There was something about this entire situation that made her insides churn. River knew not to trust the information from Other Dave's scanner. There was obviously some sort of chemical in the air that even shut off her device's ability to read it. . . okay. So he had the latest technology. . . but it was obviously not doing its job properly.

"It's alright, Professor. See?"

Other Dave removed his Breather.

"Told y-**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

Other Dave wasn't even exposed to the air for a minute before his flesh began rotting away - holes formed where flesh once was... by the looks of it . . . it was as if his body was eating itself.

River's eyes widened and both of her hearts (yes. she had two. . . she was part Timelord after all). . . pounded violently in her chest as she witnessed just exactly what was happening. The atmosphere was obviously still exposed to whatever toxins had turned it's original inhabitants into these walking dead-like creatures.

"DAVE!" Her hand instinctively reached for the gun resting in its holster. She drew it out and upward. She was ready to shoot him dead if need be. She didn't want to, but she was prepared for anything.

"What the-?" That was the voice of Charles Potter coming from behind where she stood. "Oh, god!"

"Bloody hell!" That was Proper Dave.

River heard Miss Evangelista sobbing somewhere.

"Professor, what do we do?!" Anita was standing beside of her.

River wasn't given a chance to respond to the question or give orders to the remainder of her team before Other Dave's body completely gave into the virus and he was completely turned to whatever the hell these creatures were.

**Zombie**-Dave growled and began to slowly make his way toward where they stood huddled near River. Her gun pointed forward. She was ready to shoot now. Her hearts continued pounding violently in her chest. Her mind worked a way to get them all out alive. . . including Other Dave. . . no matter how much she'd rather him dead right now for being a complete idiot! They would have to stay and find a way. She had to finish this mission! There was no turning back now.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you. . . _new_ doesn't mean _works best_."

Zombie-Dave slowly continued forward. This prompted the Professor to step backward some. Her eyes remained on the creature. His horrifying appearance didn't scare her. . . she wasn't easily frightened. . . but she knew if the team lost her . . . they would all die.

"PROFESSOR! WHAT DO WE DO?" Anita was further behind River now inching backward. They had to find a place to set up camp. They had to find a place away from Zombie-Dave.

Zombie-Dave was getting closer. River had yet to answer. Her team needed her to lead. She didn't want to shoot him! She would try another way. . . and though she wasn't one to cower off during a fight. . . their only other option was to. . .

"_**RUN!**_"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
